Will of the Fire Dragon
by HurricaneGohan94
Summary: Natsu takes the hit meant for Lisanna but instead of Edolas, he ends up in an entirely new world, The Elemental Nations. And who better to explore this world of shinobi than the hyperactive, battle loving, fire eating, collateral damage inducing Dragon Slayer. And who's this kid in orange who is just as hyper as him? Pre-Shippuden, pairings undecided, not yaoi


Yes, I'm really doing this people; I'm making another new crossover. Now before anyone complains about my other two stories that are on hiatus as well as the other two in progress, here is why. A friend of mine ran this idea by me one day during a conversation, I liked the idea and expanded it into something I've never read, Natsu, alone, in Konoha, pre-Shippuden. Well here I am giving it a shot, I welcome you all to the prologue of Will of the Fire Dragon ^^.

"This" is talking

"**This" is Kyuubi**

"_This" is thinking_

"This"is Techniques

**Prologue:**

"_Why, why did this have to happen? It was supposed to be me!" _

The sound of aggressive sobbing could be heard throughout the demolished battlefield. The young mage in charge of the mission could only watch the scene with a blank expression, although if one were to look close enough, the utter look of guilt racked her eyes along with the tell-tale signs of unshed tears. Her sister, Lisanna had thrown herself over the boy she cared for the most, Natsu Dragneel.

They had been on a mission to exterminate a creature known as 'The Beast' in Hargeon Town. At first, It was only going to be the Take-Over siblings on the job but after a ton of begging on Natsu's part and a bit of persuading from the youngest Take-Over sibling, Mirajane had finally caved and took Natsu along. Everything had been going well for the most part other than the moments when the Dragon Slayer became too annoying for his own good and had to be 'disiplined' by Mira.

However, the simple job had turned into a nightmare when the middle sibling, Elfman attempted a Full-Body take over of his magic, The Beast. The young man lost himself to the nature of his power and proceeded to destroy everything in his path and even went as far as attacking his two sisters and fellow guildmate. All three of them were struggling from the start as they were trying to restrain Elfman, not kill him and unfortuantely, the young man's state of mind did not have that restriction and he attacked at full force, backing the others into a corner. Mirajane ended up being too injured for battle and was left at the mercy of her uncontrollable brother.

Lisanna came to her sister's defense and tried to talk down her brother who was preparing to strike his baby sister down. Mirajane shouted for her sister to move but she didn't budge and was fully prepared to sacrifice herself for her family.

Then it happened.

Time slowed down as Natsu, who was thought to have been out cold from an earlier attack, came from nowhere and pushed Lisanna out of Elfman's line of fire, taking the full brunt of his guildmate's attack but not before giving one last grin to the two injured sisters. He was knocked clear across the battlefield, unable to cushion his landing as he smashed head first into the ground before coming to a painful stop facing the sky which leads to the current situation.

"You idiot, why did you take that hit for me!?" Lisanna cried, holding Natsu's hand tightly while Mira observed holding her unconscious brother close.

Natsu chuckled weakly, staring blankly into the sky as his eyes shifted in and out of focus. "You guys are…siblings…I couldn't….let you hurt….one another."

"But just look at yourself! What about, Igneel!? What about, Happy!? What about, Fairy Tail!?" Lisanna continued to shout while half-heartedly beating on Natsu's chest although he couldn't feel it, he had already begun going numb.

Natsu's eyes shifted to look into her own and he grinned. "Happy…will still…have you. The guild will…survive even if…I'm gone. Igneel…well…I guess I could call that…my only regret."

At that moment, Natsu's body began to glow, disappearing little by little much to the horror of those conscious.

"Natsu!?" Lisanna held onto what was left of the Dragon Slayer's body as if trying to get him to stay.

"That's it for me…I guess I'll…see you on the other side." He vanished, leaving a few sparkles that floated into the sky….

…

…

"NATSU!"

_Edolas_

"Um my lord, troubling news," The knight said, nervously

Faust's eyes narrowed on his underling, "Go on."

"W-well it appears the transfer of the Dragon Slayer on our radar h-has failed sir. I-in fact we cannot find it anywhere on our systems."

…

…

"WHAT!?" Faust shouted in anger "THEN WHERE DID THE DRAGON SLAYER GO!?

Little did everyone know, Natsu Dragneel was somewhere uncharted, a place where he would grow in power the likes of which was unheard of in Earthland. His journey was just getting started.

* * *

And that's it for now, now sense this is a requested (sorta) story updates will be very far between unless I feel like updating early for whatever reason. I'm trying to set a schedule for the others but consider this maybe a bi-monthly sort of system. Now for some set some ground on a few things: 1. Natsu will in NO WAY be overpowered however due to the Naruto canon starting before Shippuden he will be stronger than Naruto's generation maybe mid Chunin, low Jounin in terms of power. 2. Yes, Natsu will eventually unlock his abilites he gains in the FT canon (Lightning Flame mode, Dragon Force, Second Origin, etc.) through different means and I will be throwing in some original abilites. 3. This story will be LONG, spanning through the entirety of the Naruto series and yes we will be returning to Earthland at some point, bringing other Fairy Tail characters into the mix. Well that's it for now expect chapter 1 within the next few days until then later ^^.


End file.
